Oftentimes, the term “joint” refers to an intersection of two pieces of construction materials, for example two pieces of duct. The term “duct” often refers to an elongated cavity, such as a pipe, a tube, a channel, or the like, for example, which carries a substance.
Sometimes, the construction materials near the joint and/or at the joint are subjected to extreme environmental conditions. For example, the construction materials may periodically be subjected to temperature extremes.
If the construction materials are made of metallic materials, temperature extremes can cause the construction materials to expand and contract significantly. If the joint is not designed to accommodate such expansion and contraction, it is possible that the joint will fail causing a leak or some other undesirable effect. In this regard, any substance that is flowing through the construction materials may leak from the joint.